Crazy Dares TUFF Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Come on in! See the craziest pairings, wierdest dares, and funniest truths ever performed! This is not to be missed!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares TUFF Style

Me: And... WELCOME! I'm fairly sure that this is the first ever, TUFF Puppy dare fanfic! Now, without further ado, please welcome the elligible dare characters!

Dudley: Get me out of here!

Kitty: Why? We're trained agents, this should be easy!

Keswick: Yes, but did you see her penname?

Chief: Even I'M scared of someone with a name like 'Crazy-Pairing-Girl'!

Snaptrap: Didn't she say to call her CPG?

Larry: Wow, you LISTENED for a change!

Chameleon: Personally, I'm more scared of the actual pairings she likes.

Peg: Same here! And Mitzy, get me a latte!

Zippy: Forget the latte! Let's get outta here!

Birdbrain: Quiet, Zippy!

Me: Now, since obviously the Chameleon and Peg have figured out my pairings, but the rest of you haven't, I'll go ahead and tell you.

Chameleon: It's not hard. Just open your notebook.

Me: Nah. Okay, the first pairing I like is Kitty/Dudley.

Kitty&Dudley: WHAT!

Peg: Trust me, it gets worse.

Me: Next, I like Kitty/Keswick.

Kitty: *facepalms*

Me: I also like... *takes a deep breath* Dudley/Keswick, Dudley/Snaptrap, Kitty/Chameleon, Snaptrap/Larry, Birdbrain/Zippy, Dudley/Birdbrain, Chief/Peg, and Dudley/Chameleon.

Everyone else: O.O

Dudley: NO ONE IS SAFE!

Me: Got that right, bub! Now, on to how this dare fic will work. First, the reviewers will send in some dares. I will then force the elligible characters to perform the dares! For example, someone could dare Kitty to... Slap the Chief! Or eat him.

Chief: Eep...

Me: Now, you MUST list your favorite pairing(s) along with the dares. Mostly for fun, I'm going to tell them about it! ;D

Kitty: I hope they're not as freaky as your favorites...

Me: Hey, much like Snaptrap's shark pit, I have a lava pit! You wanna be the first to try it?

Kitty: N-no...

Me: Good. Now don't forget to leave dares! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: And welcome! We have some dares, but I realized that there are some things I have to clear up.

Kitty: Like what, exactly?

Me: First, no M rated dares. Second, you may give truths as well. Third, you can dare more than one character at once.

Dudley: But please don't.

Me: *ignoring* Now, here come the darers!

Peachy Author: Hello, everyone.

Homey: Helloooooo!

PoxTigress: Yippee!

Me: Peachy, you may start.

Peachy Author: I dare Dudley to give Kitty a big kiss!

Kitty: But I don't like him! I like... Never mind.

Me: *smirks* I don't care if it's the Chameleon. A dare's a dare.

Kitty: Who said I like the Chameleon? Haha, that's REALLY funny, CPG!

Peachy Author: Kiss now!

*Dudley sighs, then leans in and kisses Kitty*

Me: That's good.

Peachy Author: *snaps a photo* YES! I knew it would happen!

Me: ...Homey?

Homey: Okay. Kitty has to eat Zippy, slap Dudley a million times, and bust the Chameleon's eyeballs.

Me: She can eat Zippy's clone, which I made earlier, she can slap him a HUNDRED times, and let's skip the part about busting the Chameleon's eyeballs.

Homey: Aw.

*Zippy's clone appears on a plate in front of Kitty*

Kitty: Um... *picks up a fork, and pops Zippy into her mouth*

Me: *shudders* The next part?

Kitty: *goes to Dudley* Sorry, but you had it coming with the kiss.

Dudley: It was a dare!

Kitty: *shrugs* Still. *begins slapping*

-5 minutes later-

Me: You're done.

Dudley: *has a red mark on his face* FINALLY!

Me: Okay, the last darer. PoxTigress?

PoxTigress: Okay, Dudley and Kitty have to go to an ice rink, and do the couple's skate!

Me: *shoves Dudley and Kitty off, despite their complaints*

-2 hours later-

Me: What happened?

Dudley: Kitty fell like, fifty times and some guy standing by tried to give her lessons.

Keswick: Tha-tha-that explains why you were guh-guh-gone so long.

Kitty: Actually, the fire is what caused us to be late.

Everyone else: FIRE!

Me: Oh, I must have sent them to the one with the flaming baton jugglers in the sidelines.

Peg: How does that make any sense?

Me: Whatever. Now, don't forget to dare! Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Annnnnd WELCOME!

Chameleon: Someone's awfully happy.

Me: Yup! Because I am introducing Trade Off!

Dudley: What the fudge?

Me: *rolls eyes* How shall I epxlain... Well, to put it bluntly. This ToD is linked with my OTHER ToDs on other fandoms. So, I am introducing a feature where people may dare you guys to go to another ToD!

Kitty: So?

Me: So. I have some things I should clear. First, if you decide to trade off a character, they will leave at the end of one chapter, be gone for the entire next chapter, then will return the following chapter. Which means that the only way you'll be able to dare them, temporarily, will be through the other ToD. Second, you may only send away up to three characters.

Keswick: So what other ToDs do you hah-hah-have?

Me: I have a Penguins of Madagascar ToD, and a Fairly OddParents ToD. They should be fairly easy to find, since they have the same title as this one. Just replace 'TUFF' with 'PoM' or 'FOP'.

Peg: Sounds... interesting.

Me: Isn't it? Now, come on out, you darers you!

Islanddog: Hello, everyone!

Homey: Yo!

Red Vox: Whassup!

Me: Islanddog, you may begin.

Islanddog: I dare everyone to go on a rollercoaster together ten times in a row!

Me: There's a huge one out back, let's go!

Chief: O.O' Where'd you get a... Never mind. I don't wanna know.

Me: Good call.

-Half an hour later-

Me: *groaning* Ooowwwww... I can't believe I fell!

Kitty: I can't believe Dudley puked on my shirt!

Dudley: I said I was sorry!

Me: Now, Homey?

Homey: Kitty, you have to go and complete a mission by yourself.

Kitty: In case you haven't noticed, every single villian I know of is here!

Me: Except the Stinkbug.

Kitty: Don't you dare...

Me: I dare! *presses a button, which releases the Stinkbug out of jail*

-Five minutes later-

Me: He's robbing the store of... Wait, deodorant? Whatever. Kitty, get out!

Kitty: *walks out grumbling*

Me: :P Okay, Red Vox.

Red Vox: First, I dare Snaptrap and Dudley to have a Pokemon battle!

Me: *hands Dudley and Snaptrap one Poke ball each*

Dudley: Cool! I got a Pikachu!

Snaptrap: Very funny. Give the giant rat a Rattatta.

Me: *shrugs*

-Five Minutes Later-

Snaptrap: Unfair! His pokemon was level twenty, and mine was level six!

Me: You didn't expect me to give you a chance at winning, did you? Red Vox, your next dare.

Red Vox: I dare Dudley to wear pants for the rest of this chapter!

Dudley: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Over dramatic much? *snaps fingers, and pants appear on Dudley*

Dudley: *faints*

Me: Now, I have a message for . Just because Chameleon is ugly, does not mean that Kitty can't love him. Beauty is skin deep. You should love someone for their personality, intellect, something. Just not how they look. Because everyone has some sort of facial or body flaw. But unless you can look past that, then you'll never be truly happy.


End file.
